The Insanity Is Here To Stay
by A. J. Skogen
Summary: Writen by A.J. Skogen, inspired by the real life Cady!!!!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!! and as always, 3-0 MOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


(I do not own any of these characters, and the character of Cady© is Copyright©!!!!!!!!!!!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
We find our characters: Cady, Seto, Bakura, and a VERY SUPER SCARY Barney, in the same place as we left them in the last chapter, The Insanity Kicks In. Cady and Bakura are in the Kitchen, and Seto and Barney are in the Closet. (Only God knows what they're doing in there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
*A horrid scream emits from the closet*  
  
Bakura: You think we should let them out now?!  
  
Cady: Awwwww, come on, Hun!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: OHHH, PLEASE, BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????? WE CAN LET THEM OUT, AND BARNEY CAN SING THAT WONDERFUL SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW'S IT GO AGAIN?!!...... OH YEAH!!!!!!!!! *sings in a high-pitched, squeaky voice* I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY, WITH A GREAT BIG HUG, AND A KI......................... *Cady plants a frenchie on his lips*.............FROM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY.....YOU..............LOVE............ME........TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cady: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrr baby!!!!!!!!  
  
*Another scream of horror emits from the closet*  
  
Bakura: You think we can let um' outta' there now??  
  
Cady: Only if you promise I will never hear that song again!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura(dissapointed): Awwwwwww.........okay!............  
  
*Cady walks to the closet and opens the door*  
  
Barney: AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MOVE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Barney runs over Cady on his way out*  
  
Cady: WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????  
  
Barney: H....h......he......... tr....tried .......t........t....to......sick his Blue Eyes on me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: YOU BET, YOU BIG PURPLE RAPIST!!!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID TO MY PARENTS, AND YOU, DAMN WELL, AREN'T GUNNA DO THAT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barney: But Seto, *sings flawlessly* I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE MMMMMMM..........................  
  
Cady: *Unleashes her Kung Fu, once again!!* I HATE THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barney: OH, MY GIGANTIC, PURPLE, DINO BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cady: *kicks him again, this time in the nose* HAAAAA CHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barney: Ohhhhh!!!! WHY, YOU LITTLE HO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cady: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME..........YOU CALLED ME...... A HO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barney: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I CALLED YOU, YOU DUM ASS HO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cady: OH, YOUR SCREWED NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kicks him in his balls about fifty times, in succession*  
  
Barney: OOOOUUUUUIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GIVE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cady: *Grabs the Mellenium Lock, and makes a Chainsaw appear* MMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cough, Cough*  
  
*Saws Barney into billions of pieces*  
  
Cady: MMWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: Ummmmm, Have you forgotten about me?!!!!!  
  
Cady: *Grabs the Mellenium Lock, and makes YuGi appear*  
  
Seto Kaiba: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs out the door as quickly as he can*  
  
Cady(yelling after Seto): YOU SUCK BARNEY BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Makes YuGi disappear* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Cady: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hope You Enjoyed it!! Written By A.J. Skogen, inspired by the real life Cady!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!! and as always 3-0 MOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
